2016 RGN broadcast signal intrusion
On November 9, 2016, an RGN Network broadcasting from a house located in El Kadsre City got attention when it hijacked signals of RGN Network. At 4:50 pm, while airing SpongeBob SquarePants ''episode "Tutor Sauce", but they became seen across El Kadsre just five minutes later when RGN Network was successfully hijacked. This ended at 5:10 pm, as the affected channels managed to return on-air. Chronology Unusual activity of signals used to make channels broadcast was first mentioned at 4:30 pm, when the white noise began to overlap regular sound, but it eventually made up to 50%. People were asking what is actually that and decided to phone the transmitter authority, but RGN Network had that and was not a problem regarding the signal, it was diagnosed that a new TV station is preparing itself to hijack RGN Network at 5 pm. The whole El Kadsre eventually was believed to be in danger, and people started going to news sites to report that most notably at Ch 2 Vicnora's ''News 2. At 4:55 pm, the RGN channel was blacked out for 5 seconds. Then MBC News intro used from 1969 to 1975 plays. It plays normal but the studio is different. The studio was dark cyan colored and looked like one of the 1970s and 80s. The announcer starts reading the following text. Good evening. This is Regal Group Network, the only television channel you are allowed to watch. Because, this s**tty country is now a COMMUNIST GENERAL: ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, all of the ages, it is now not El Kadsre nor the Vlokozu Union, this is the Autobots. Wakka, go! Upon the end of this speech, music played by accordion started to be heard and lasted ten seconds. Then, the newsreader said that the national anthem should be played, and decided to pull off the clothing, only to be dressed like a drag queen (a 5pm man dressed as a woman). After that, the music begins: Ya-yee, ya-ya-ya-yoooh, ya-yee, ya-ya-yooh, ooeeeeeeeeeeeee, aah-eee, ooooooooooohhh... After this, instead of news, they began showing advertisements. Instead of advertisements, the desk was surrounded by snacks and had a pizza next to paper on the table. Then, the second newsreader said this: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to, welcome to, welcome to....the first ever TV store: buy a TV, buy a computer, buy games, buy four nuggets, yeah... The hijacking was completed 5 pm when the blacked out RGN Network, while RGN Network affected by this, managed to return to the air as RGN Network pulled the plug to Autobots' TV broadcaster and allowed normal RGN to get back on the air, and back to show. Aftermath Immediately after the affected RGN Network returned on the air, the El Kadsre Police Department ordered an investigation around the entire country, in order to look for the location of the broadcaster responsible for hijacking RGN Network for 15 minutes. At 11:05 pm, it was reported that the channel was located in a rural area in El Kadsre City, where five people were holding a test to launch a pirate TV station airing a similar concept to Lamborghini TV in 2007. Category:Incidents Category:El Kadsre Category:2016 Category:RGN Category:2010s Category:Incidents in El Kadsre Category:Incidents occurred in 2016 Category:Broadcast intrusions